


Comparing Beauty

by kiyokore



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game), Corpse Party: Tortured Souls
Genre: Alternate Ending, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blood and Gore, Brutal Murder, Corpse Party: Blood Drive, Corpses, F/M, Gore, Graphic Description of Corpses, Murder, Necrophilia, One Shot, Organs, Talking To Dead People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21994300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyokore/pseuds/kiyokore
Summary: "Don't worry, Mayu. I'll do everything in my power to get you out of here. You don't deserve to rot in this terrible place. You and I will walk out of here together."Morishige picks what is left of Mayu up into a plastic bag. He takes a little rest in the infirmary and starts talking to her.
Relationships: Morishige Sakutarou/Suzumoto Mayu
Kudos: 8





	Comparing Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> uh can you tell my favorite character material? I love creepy men with a weird fascination for death.  
> I played the original Corpse Party and watched playthroughs of the other games in the franchise recently. I fell in love with Morishige and wanted to let my sick thoughts flow into a fic with him and Mayu.  
> Writing this made me feel genuinely sick.

He moved his hand to her breasts. They were sticky and slimy, and squirted blood all over his hands when he squeezed them. Well, they were severed from the rest of her body. On second thought, this probably didn't even deserve to be called a body anymore. It was just a big mess of blood, meat, innards and muscle inside a plastic bag. But she was beautiful to him. She had been beautiful in life, and she was the same in death. The only difference was that she didn't respond to any of his actions. Were they still alive, she probably would have scolded him for touching her out of nowhere like that. Now, she was silent.  
“Fascinating. Mayu, I really didn't think you could be any more beautiful than when you lived.”  
He was talking to a corpse. What was wrong about that? He missed her so dearly, and now he had her back. They had a lot to say. He was gently touching her, fondling her insides in his hands. Nothing about this was strange to him. They were closer than ever before.  
“Don't worry, Mayu. I'll do everything in my power to get you out of here. You don't deserve to rot in this terrible place. You and I will walk out of here together.”  
He opened the bag further and reached around in it until he found her heart. It felt strangely dry after all these days of hanging on the wall. When he carefully squished it, though, it made a gushing sound and poured a little bit of blood over his hands and torso.  
“Oh, my deepest apologies. I'm truly sorry. I didn't mean to make this more painful for you.”  
He lifted the organ to his face and glared at it intently. He had never seen a human heart this up close, so he was deeply interested in the anatomy, but beyond that, he worshiped it as a part of her body. Indeed, the most important one next to the brain.  
“The heart or the brain? Which one is the most important? It's believed that the heart contains all emotion while the brain is the core of thought and wisdom. Of course, anatomically speaking, these two organs collaborate and are unable to work without each other.”  
He gave the heart in his hand a gentle kiss.  
“What do you think? Mayu, you are a very emotional and compassionate person, so I can imagine your answer.”  
Her brain was inside of the bag as well. He pulled it out carefully, or at least the first chunk he could find. Whatever killed her, was it an impact or anything else, it had torn her apart to the extent of completely scattering her brain.  
“I still fail to see what exactly killed you. There were no weapons whatsoever near you, but they could have been hidden. Then again, what weapon could've done something like this? Was it a large impact? It could be that you were smashed against that wall at full force.”  
He opened the entire bag out for him to see.  
“Or maybe... someone tore you apart with their own hands. They must've really enjoyed it. Not a single part of you is still fully intact. So brutal. Who could've done something like this?”  
He started to giggle out of nowhere and pressed her heart against his chest.  
“Oh, Mayu... I miss hearing your voice. I miss hearing you laugh.”  
He pulled out his phone and opened his gallery folder. It took some mental strength to not give in and gaze at the other corpses in it, but he scrolled past until he found the picture he had taken of her right before the incident. Her smile was so pretty, as it always was. He smiled back.  
“You're so pretty now, Mayu. What a shame that your pretty face is gone now, though. It's probably somewhere in this bag...”  
He shuffled around in the bag and pulled out a few patches of skin.  
“...but I won't complain about the way you are now. Look at you... thank you for letting me see you like this. It means a lot to me.”  
He kissed her heart again. It felt strange at his lips, but comfortable and nice in a sense. This felt like the most intimate act between two people possible.  
“I love you, Mayu. I loved you then and I love you now. Seeing you like this gives me a new ideal of beauty. Please don't ever think you look ugly or disgusting.”  
He put her innards back into the bag and hugged it gently. The rustling of plastic was the only sound to be heard apart from distant moaning, somewhere outside the infirmary. He snuggled up to the softness inside of the bag.  
“Yes... we'll get out of here. I promise I'll keep you safe.”  
He stood up from the bed. The squirting blood had stained both the bed and his clothing, but he ignored it and picked the bag up.  
“Let's go, Mayu. That was a nice rest, but we should get going now.”  
He opened the door, and was immediately greeted by the sight of an insanely tall man staring directly at him, already aiming the huge hammer in his hands into his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I hated making him die in the end but there is literally no hope for this poor guy. Every game he's in he gets a different gruesome death.  
> I hope you enjoyed, I didn't hahhhh


End file.
